Bossy
|Death = Deceased}} '''Bossy' is the dwarf leader who appeared in "Dreamy". Bossy was the supervisor of the birth and training of dwarfs, and oriented the brethren of the eight dwarfs who would eventually be of aid to the fair Snow White. Bossy was quick on his toes to inform the hopeful Dreamy that dwarfs could not fall in love, after he's told by the latter of a beautiful woman. Bossy and the Blue Fairy team up to prevent Dreamy and the fairy Nova from running away together. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Fairy dust is carried by the wind and goes through a tunnel, finding its way into a room filled with giant eggs, settling upon one in particular. The egg begins to stir and a dwarf, Watchy, steps out from behind an adjacent egg, saying that the stirring one is "ready". Another dwarf, Bossy, tells Watchy that it's too early as the egg is not scheduled to hatch until sundown. Watchy, who is inspecting the egg with his stethoscope, says that someone's eager to get out before the rest of his brothers. This being said, the egg begins to creek, the two dwarfs step back and a fist punches through the eggshell, cracking it. He breaks the shell some more and the dwarf we know as Grumpy pokes his head out, amazed by the freedom. "Welcome to the world, dwarf," Bossy tells him. The newly hatched dwarf smiles. }} Later, multiple dwarfs are seen being groomed, cleaned and clothed and the hatchling from earlier pats his head and strokes his beard in curiosity. Bossy tells him to lifts his arms up and the dwarf obliges, Bossy proceeds to trim his beard and the dwarf asks what he is. Bossy explains that he's a dwarf and the former asks what he's doing. Bossy, who continues to trim the dwarf's beard, tells him that he's being cleaned. The dwarf then asks who the woman he saw was, Bossy asks him to whom he's referring and the dwarf explains that he saw a woman right before he hatched, describing her as beautiful and saying that he wants to see her again. Bossy, who puts down the scissors and begins to wipe the dwarf off with a brush, tells him that he must be dreaming as there are no female dwarfs. He goes on to say that dwarfs don't fall in love, dwarfs don't get married and dwarfs don't have children, asking him why he thinks he hatched from an egg. Looking around at some of his brethren, the curious dwarf asks what they do, Bossy explains that they work, the dwarf wonders if they like it and Bossy replies that they love it, and even whistle while they do it. As we are shown various dwarfs prepare for a day's work, Bossy tells the recent hatchling that they mine for magical diamonds that are crushed to make fairy dust. He tells the dwarf that he will be working with his seven brethren, introducing them as his team. The seven other dwarfs stand to attention and Bossy tells them to grab an axe. The first dwarf steps forward and grabs hold of his axe, the name "Stealthy" appears on it. The second dwarf is given and axe and named "Happy". The third does the same and the name "Doc" appears on his axe. The fourth dwarf steps forward and sneezes before being handed his axe and immediately named "Sneezy". Sleepy follows, and then Bashful. Dopey is the last to be handed his axe before it's the curious dwarf's turn. He is handed and axe, and upon it is seen the name "Dreamy". "The axe never lies, Dreamy," Bossy assures him before telling the eight dwarfs to grab a lantern and move out, saying that today is the first day of the rest of their lives. The dwarfs begin to whistle as they one by one go to work, Bossy welcomes them to the mines. }} Later still, Dreamy sits saddened at a bar where all the other dwarfs are drinking together and having a merry time. Bossy walks over and sits opposite him, wondering what's the matter, pointing out that he's barely touched his food. Dreamy says that he doesn't know, going on to say that he can't eat, can't sleep and doesn't feel at all like himself. Dreamy suggest that he get Doc to take a look at him and Bossy asks him if he's really going to trust a dwarf who got his medical degree from an pickaxe. He says that he wouldn't worry about it as dwarfs don't get sick, telling him that it must be in his head. "It's not in his head, it's in his heart... you're in love," says a voice from behind Dreamy, he turns around to see the beautiful Belle, sitting at a table alone, a tankard in front of her. Bossy tells Belle that that's impossible, stating that dwarfs can't fall in love. Belle asks Dreamy that he trust her, saying that she knows love, and he's in it. Bossy stands up and walks away whereas Dreamy turns around to talk properly to the princess, he asks her what love's like. }} After he runs away from the mines, Dreamy is running across the forest, excited to be with Nova again. He is suddenly stopped when Bossy walks up behind him, telling him that he can't do this, he can't go to her. Dreamy asks him why not and Bossy reminds him that he has a responsibility to mine the diamonds that they make into fairy dust. Dreamy argues that he loves Nova, but Bossy points out that he is a dwarf, ergo, he is not capable of love, it's not how they're made. "But what if I'm different?" Dreamy inquires, wondering what if Bossy's wrong. Suddenly, the Blue Fairy flies down onto the scene, assuring Leroy that Bossy is not wrong and that what he feels is just a dream. Dreamy asks the fairy who she is and she smiles, telling him that she's Nova's teacher and that if the two of them run away together, it will not end well as Nova will lose her wings. She tells him that if he returns to the mines and let Nova be the fairy that she was meant to be, then the two of them shall bring untold joy to the world. "Nova can be a great fairy... if you let her," Blue explains, before saying that the choice is his, Dreamy is now unsure of what to do. }} Back at the mines, Bossy is yelling at Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Stealthy, telling them to pick up the pace as they're making magic. Dreamy walks in and asks them where his axe is, his seven brethren turn to him in shock. Sneezy happily exclaims that he's back (sneezing in the middle of doing so, as per usual). Bossy hands Dreamy his pickaxe before telling the other dwarfs to "heigh ho", they all get back to work and Dreamy approaches the wall of the mine tunnel. Bossy comments that it's good to have him back and Dreamy assures him that there's no place he'd rather be. He takes one angry swing at the wall with his axe, and another, and another, and another, each time getting faster and harder, the other dwarfs begin to stare at him as he swings so hard his axe emblazoned "Dreamy" snaps in half. He tells Bossy to hand him another axe and the head dwarf does so. Dreamy receives it and sees that written on it, is "Grumpy", his new name. Grumpy tells them all this before taking another swing with his axe. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 114 04.png Promo 114 11.png Promo 114 15.png Promo 114 17.png Promo 114 18.png Promo 114 21.png Promo 114 22.png Promo 114 23.png Promo 114 24.png Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Dwarfs